


Catradora Week 2020

by Warriorbard2012



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catradora Week 2020, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Seven Days of Prompts Celebrating Catra and Adora and how cute they are together!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Day 1: Well Deserved Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I decided at the last minute to do this, and so therefore these will probably be short. But I saw the prompt list and was inspired and here we are. I hope you enjoy these little snippets and a big thank you to the fandom and everyone who made She-Ra and the Princesses of Power possible. You have no idea just how much joy you all have brought me over these past few months. A big consensual hug and high fives to all of you. Thank you.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and all mistakes are my own. Happy Reading! :)
> 
> PS: Go check out CatradoraWeek2020 on tumblr for more content!

Dusk arrived quickly over the camp of heroes. Everyone had been going non stop for the past few days celebrating and tending to the wounded and the dead. Etheria was free, Prime had been defeated and magic had been returned to the planet and after several long days everyone decided that tomorrow would be a day of rest and relaxation. 

Adora stumbled back into her tent feeling beyond weary. Every part of her body seemed to ache and even summoning She-Ra didn’t seem to help cure it. She had been going non stop, barely eating or sleeping as She-Ra was called to help in all of the places at once. She hadn’t seen Catra for more than a few minutes here and there in all that time and Adora missed her. All she wanted was her bed and a few hours of rest, eat a big breakfast and spend the day with Catra. 

Feeling elated that she had a plan, she took a step towards her bed only to freeze when she realized that there was someone in it. A blanket covered lump was there that hadn’t been there before and Adora wondered whether or not she should summon She-Ra. She relaxed when she realized that the lump looked familiar and had an extra appendage that most of the bad guys that they had fought didn’t. 

“Catra?” Adora called out quietly, seeing Catra’s tail flickering back and forth where it dangled off the edge of the bed. The Feline was laying back on the edge of the camping cot, her body curled into a tight ball. Even in sleep she looked tense and Adora’s exhaustion was gone for a second as she suddenly had an uncontrollable need to hold her. 

Quietly she moved closer, stripped down to her undershirt and shorts and climbed into the bed next to her... girlfriend. She supposed they needed to talk about that, well they needed to talk about a lot of things. 

Gently she touched Catra’s shoulder and then paused seeing if the other woman woke up. She didn’t, but she moved slightly,her ears flickering back towards Adora picking up on both the sound of her heart beat and her breathing. 

Adora smiled. Catra was just so cute. Gently she rubbed the soft fur between Catra’s ears and then gently cuddled her closer until Catra’s head was laying against her heart. She could hear the Feline purr gently and Adora placed a kiss on her hair. 

“Sweet dreams, Catra.” She said, her voice barely audible. Then Adora closed her eyes content to sleep herself. She listened to the tiny snores mixed with purring sounds that Catra made, and felt tears began to form behind her eyes. She let them come and didn’t stop them, as she realized just how much she had missed that sound over the past three years. She never wanted to be away from them again, away from Catra again. She held her just a little bit closer. 

“I love you.” She said, smiling as she fell into a restful nights sleep.


	2. Day 2: Sparring/Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra feels restless and Adora is in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Catra paced back and forth along the balcony, Melog following close at her heels. She felt restless and edgy although she wasn’t quite sure why. Normally if she had been in the Fright Zone she would spend an afternoon climbing things, trying to get as high as she could as fast as she could or would run around the complex, once again moving as fast as she could until she either got called for a mission or her body got tired and the feeling was replaced by exhaustion. 

Neither of those things would work here, in Bright Moon. For one she was almost as high now as she could go and the Castle Guards didn’t seem to pleased either her the last time she tried climbing the walls. She couldn’t run either for the same reason, plus the space wasn’t big enough. Catra thought about going into the Woods but didn’t want to risk getting lost and having Adora have to come rescue her. 

She paused for a second smiling a little. Adora rescuing her could be fun, she guessed, under the right circumstances, but getting lost for real would not be fun. She sighed and foregoad pacing to lean against the balcony railing and look down over the courtyard below. 

Catra loved living here, living with Adora and her new found friends but at times like this she was aware of just how different she was from them. In the Fright Zone she could hide it just a little bit better, under the guise of physical education and prepping for the battle to come. But here during peacetime, she don’t know what to do. 

She looked down at her side, hearing Melog meow. “I’m alright.” She whispered to her magical companion. 

Melog cocked their head looking directly into her eyes and meowed again, before rubbing their head against her leg. She reached down and pet their head and smiled. A sound at the door to the balcony made them both turn and Catra smiled briefly at seeing Glimmer standing there. 

“Hey, Sparkles.” She said softly, turning back to look out over the scenery. Catra heard Glimmer come closer and was ready when the hand touched her back gently. 

“Hey yourself Horde Scum.” Glimmer said, gently nudging her with her shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

Catra shrugged. It had taken her a while to get used to being able to count the woman that she had fought so hard to defeat as a friend, but she did. In the few weeks since Prime’s defeat and Etheria’s magic had been returned, Catra and Glimmer had become good friends, and she was probably the one person besides Adora that Catra really felt safe with. 

“Just restless. Not much for a Cat to do around here, your guards don’t like it when I try to climb things and there’s not enough room to run. ” The Feline said softly, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Glimmer studied her for a long moment, thinking. “Oh, hey!” She said, grabbing Catra’s arm. “Come with me.” She was about to teleport in her excitement but then remembered. “Oh um... can we teleport there or would you prefer to walk?” 

Catra gave her a grateful smile at the question. “ We can teleport. Thanks for the warning.” 

Glimmer nodded and then gently teleported them to a room on the other side of the Castle, leaving a cloud of sparkles behind.   
  


Catra’s eyes widened as they appeared in a long room roughly the side of the courtyard, and roughly two stories tall. It took a second for her to realized that they were in some part of the basement. “What’s this?” She asked after catching her breath. There were weapons hanging on the walls and various old looking training dummies in various places around the room. 

“The armory slash training room. We no longer needed it when my Grandfather built a separate facility for the Bright Moon Guards. It hasn’t been used in a long while, but the staff keeps it clean never the less.” 

“Wow.” Catra was impressed. While it wasn’t the high towers of the Fright Zone, the room was definitely big enough to run around it, and she grinned when she noticed that a part of the room that was used for archery practice had a metal wall in front of the original stone. That would be perfect to sharpen her claw as on. Catra looked towards Glimmer, hoping that the Queen would give her permission to use this place. 

“You can use it if you want to? Run around, spar... do whatever you need to to burn off energy. I’ll make sure you get a key.” Glimmer barely got the words out before Catra was hugging her. 

“Thank you!” The Feline grinned, and Glimmer grinned and hugged her back. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Catra sighed happily, and then pulled back. She hesitated for a second, before reaching out a hand and gently hitting Glimmer’s shoulder. “Tag, you’re it. No Powers!’ She said as she took off running, moving down to all fours and moving swiftly around the room. 

Glimmer blinked for a moment and then laughed, before taking off after her.   
  


That was how Adora and Bow found them a few hours later, playing tag and laughing as they chased each other around and bobbing and weaving around the training dummies. Bow and Adora exchanged a look as they stood in the doorway. 

“We have the best girlfriends don’t we?” Adora said, her heart feeling happy at seeing Catra happy. 

Bow with tears in his eyes nodded. “Yes we do.” Then he grabbed Adora’s hand and they ran in to join the fun. It was well after dinner hours when they finally called it quits. Catra curled up in Adora’s lap purring contentedly as she closed her eyes. Adora just kissed her forehead and ran her fingers though Catra’s mane, feeling more than a little tired herself. 

Bow gently helped Glimmer up from the floor and pulled her into his arms. “You guys coming for dinner?” He asked softly. 

Adora looked down at Catra who had fallen asleep after a long day of playing. “Maybe later.” 

He nodded and pressed a kiss to Glimmer’s cheek before gently escorting her from the room, intent on dinner and then bed. 

Adora remained still, not wanting to disturb Catra’s rest. It was moments like this, during the quiet when Catra was asleep on her or beside her that she was able to fully appreciate just how wonderful being in love was. She wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. She had no idea just how long they had been sitting there but after a while Catra stirred. 

“Adora?” Catra’s voice was quiet and Adora grinned at the gentle sleepy tone. 

“Yes, babe?” 

“You feel up to some sparring tomorrow?” Catra asked, her yellow eye opening to look up into blue ones. 

“Always.” Adora grinned. 

“I’m going to kick your butt.” Catra said, sticking out her tongue. 

“You can try.” Adora teased before bending down a little to kiss her softly. She then picked her up and carried her upstairs towards their room. Catra laid her head against Adora’s chest and sighed feeling both very safe and very loved, the restless feeling gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See you all this upcoming week for days 2-7! :)


End file.
